Broken Keyblade
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Waduh waduh en the waduh?  Keyblade milik Sora rusak!


"Sora!" Panggil Tidus dari kejauhan 10 meter ditambah 100cm. "Tanding yuuuuuuu…*Bimoli*"

"Tanding apaan? Makan kerupuk? Lomba karung?" Tanya Sora lugu.

"Tanding pedang lah! Lu pikir ini lagi 17-an apa? Yuk yuk, gue baru beli pedang baru, nih!" Jawab Tidus.

"Boleh deh. Kebetulan udah lama nggak berantem." Sora berdiri dan men-summon keybladenya.

TANG! TANG! TANG! TANG! KREEEEEEK!

"Tidus! Stop dulu! Kayanya ada yg salah sama…." Teriak Sora sambil berusaha untuk menghindar.

PRAK!

_Broken Keyblade_

_Story by: Theo and Nao_

_Character: Tetsuya Nomura_

_Developer: Square Enix_

.

.

.

.

.

…

"So-Sora, apa yg terjadi?" Tanya Riku saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ada Sora yg lagi mewek sambil meler persis kaya org dongo di depan rumahnya. Riku Cuma bisa bengong speechless sambil mikir sejak kapan dia temenan sama org dodol kaya begini.

"Riku! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sora langsung meluk temen masa kecilnya itu. Riku tambah bingung. "Eh, Sora." Panggil Riku.

"Y…*Sniff* ya?" Sora pelan2 berusaha untuk ngomong.

"Jgn nangis di dada gue. Ingus lu nempel soalnya" Kata Riku yg lagi meratapi bajunya yg baru aja dia cuci kemaren malem. Sora makin kenceng nangisnya. Riku, temen lu tuh lagi sedih. Bukannya dihibur malah mikirin baju!

"Keybladenya….." Sora menunjukan Keybladenya yg sukses patah terbelah 2.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Riku.

"Ta-tadi lagi maen sa-sama Tidus. Trus, tau2 ke-keybladenya patah! Hueeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sora nangis lagi. Riku pusing kepala. Author motretin mereka berdua. "Mau coba ke Roxas? Kali aja dia tau cara ngebenerinnya." Usul Riku. Setitik harapan uncul dlm diri Sora. Dia langsung nyiumin Riku penuh napsu.

"Makasih Riku!" Kata Sora. Riku? Dia malah merasa lagi ada di surga.

Riku ngerapihin muka Sora yg udah bluwek kaya keset kaki dan membawanya ke rumah Roxas. FYI, Roxas sekarang tinggal di Twilight town bareng sama Axel.

_-o0000000o-_

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Siapa ya?" Terdengar suara Roxas dari dlm. "Ini Sora dan Riku!" Teriak Sora.

"Masuk aja! Nggak dikunci!" jawabnya. Riku dan Sora masuk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sniff Sniff, Sora nyium bau yg enak banget. Secepat kilat, dia lari menuju dapur meninggalkan Riku yg kelimpungan ngejar piaraannya itu.

"Sora? Ada ap…." Belon juga kelar ngomong, Roxas udah ditemplok sama Sora persis kaya anjing yg nemplok sama tuannya. "Makan~~~~~" Kata Sora. Roxas sweatdrop.

"Roxas… makanannya udah siap belon?" Tanya axel yg baru keluar dari kamarnya. Tampangnya ambrudul pisan serta matanya masih segaris. Matanya berubah jadi angka nol pas ngeliat Sora yg nemplok sama Roxas.

"Ngapain lu nemplok2 sama Roxas! Gue aja kagak pernah!" Gerutu Axel. Cemburu nih ye…..

Bukannya ngedengerin Axel ngomong, Sora malahan nyolong makanan di panci. Axel yg kaga terima dirinya dikacangin, akhirnya berantem perebutan makanan sama Sora. Tolong jangan dicontoh ya ke-2 anjing buduk itu.

"Sora! Berenti woi! Kita kesini bukan buat nyolong makanan!" Bentak Riku yg langsung bikin Sora diem dan jalan ke arahnya sedangkan Roxas throw a death glare ke Axel. "Memangnya ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanya roxas kepada Riku.

"Begini, Sora nggak sengaja mematahkan Keybladenya." Kata Riku lalu menyuruh Sora menunjukan Keybladenya. Roxas mengerutkan alisnya. "Kok bisa?"

"Dia tadi maen2 sama tidus trus patah. Lu tau cara ngebenerinnya?"

"… aduh, kaga tau gue." Jawab Roxas. Setitik harapan yg ada dlm diri Sora redup. Dia nangis (+ meler) lagi di pelukan Riku. Kalo si Roxas nggak tau, mesti nanya siapa lagi? Masa iya nanya sama Demyx? Yg ada Keybladenya disihir jadi sitar buluk.

"Kenapa nggak coba Tanya Ventus dan Vanitas? Kali aja mereka tau." Usul Axel. Tumben Axel otaknya lempeng kaya jalan tol, pikir Roxas. Biasanya mah bengkok2 kaya trek fantasia di chocobo racing.

"Oke, kami akan pergi ke rumah mereka kalo begitu. Txs ya." Riku pamit sambil menggendong piaraannya yg masih mewek meler. Malu2in banget si Sora. Dateng nyolong makanan, pulang mewek.

_-o0000000o-_

"Cara benerin keyblade?" kata Ventus bingung. Vanitas yg ada di belakangnya pun bingung. Merekalah yg sudah memegang keyblade sebelum Sora, tapi mereka belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Gue sama Van belon pernah ngedenger hal kaya begitu." Jwb Ventus. "Jadi kami nggak tau cara ngebenerinnya."

Riku udah hopeless sementara Sora mewek lagi. Malangnya nasibmu, Sora…..

"Mungkin ini ide gila, tpi nggak ada salahnya dicoba." Vanitas mengambil keyblade Sora dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

5 menit….. mereka ngobrol2 aja.

10 menit….. Sora mulai bosen.

15 menit….. Sora dan Ventus maenin rambut Riku.

20 menit….. Riku jadi cantik krn Sora dan Ven.

25 menit….. "VANITAS! Udah kelar belon? CEPETAN KELUAR GPL!" Teriak Riku yg udah nggak tahan dijadiin korban sama Sora dan Ven.

"Eh, sabar geu…. !" Vanitas ngakak kenceng ngeliat Riku yg mendadak cantik. Penggambarannya, bayangin aja Hatsune Miku pake seragam Kairi dan rambutnya jadi warna abu2 tapi mukanya muka riku. "Monyet lu semua…." Gerutu Riku sambil lari ke kamar mandi.

"Nih, Sora. Coba ditesting dulu sama Ven." Vanitas melempar keyblade Sora yg udah utuh ke arah Sora. Sora kaget dan langsung meluk Vanitas sambil ngomong "Makasih! Cinta deh sama Vanitas!" Vanitas muntah 5 ember. Ventus muntah darah.

Ventus mensummon keybladenya dan bertarung dgn Sora di halaman belakang. Kalo di dalem rumah, nanti perabotnya rusak (Org bego juga tau, kali!).

TANG! TANG! TANG!

PRAK!

Keybladenya patah mewek di pelukan Riku LAGI. "Eh, Vanitas." Panggil Ventus pada kembarannya itu. "Emangnya lu apain tuh Keyblade?"

"Nggak gue apa-apain kok. Cuma dilem UHU." Jawab Vanitas yg langsung ditimpukin pot sama jamaah. Vanitas buego! Itu teh Keyblade bukannya paperblade! Kutekankan lagi KEYBLADE!

"Yeeeee, lu kate pedang kertas kali ye di lem UHU. Dasar bolot!" Omel Sora yg mendadak stres.

Riku Cuma bisa nepok jidat, nepok muka, nepok perut sama nepok nyamuk.

"Nggak sekalian lu coba pake power glue, van…." Sindir Ventus.

"Oooooh, ide bagus!" Vanitas lari menuju kamarnya sambil membawa keyblade Sora. Dasar sarap, bego, tolol, idiot dan cakep….. *Author digampar ventus*

Nggak lama kemudian, dia keluar membawa keyblade utuh. Sora udah enggan buat ngetesting karena hasilnya pasti bakalan patah lagi. "Percaya sama gue. Ayo, testingnya sama gue." Vanitas men-summon X keybladenya.

TANG! TANG! TANG!

"Nggak patah!" Kata Sora takjub. Riku dan ventus Cuma bisa bengong. Keyblade, senjata mahasakti itu bisa diperbaiki hanya dgn sebuah benda kecil bernama POWER GLUE? Dunia memang aneh.

_-o0000000o-_

Sebelum pulang, Sora dan Riku mampir di mini market buat beli sea salt ice. "Makasih ya udah nemenin gue!" kata sora imoet-imoet yg bikin Riku deg deg syur.

"Sama2. Kita kan teman. Apa salahnya nolongin teman?" jawab Riku Kul kul yakul.

"Cinta deh sama Riku!" Kata Sora asal ceplos. Kata2 itu sepertinya dia pakai untuk org yg telah berjasa untuknya. Apakah dia cinta juga sama Donald en Goofy? Bahkan King Mickey? Astaganaga, jgn sampe!

Riku tetep pasang tampang poker face padahal di dalem hatinya mah udah girang banget. Akhirnya Sora mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada Riku! Sungguh kejadian yg sangat amat teramat langka bagi Riku.

Bast! Sekelompok heartless tiba2 nongol. Dsr para heartless sialan. Kagak bisa liat lagi ada momen penting apa?

"Biar Gue yg lawan!" Kata Sora sambil mendorong Riku ke belakang. Dia langsung men-summon keybladenya dan bertarung dgn senyuman menghiasi wajahnya —krn yg dilawannya uma pureblood yg sekali gebok ge koit. Kalo lawannya Saix boro2 senyum, mukanya udah abstrak kaya asbak.

PRAK! Nah loh, keybladenya patah lagi! Bener2 si Vanitas nggak bisa dipercaya!

Sora kelimpungan karena nggak ada keyblade. Masa iya Sora mati gara2 pureblood. Oh, sungguh tidak elit!

Disaat seperti ini, ksatria ubanan *Digampar Riku* turun tangan. Untung Riku juga bisa bertarung, jadi Sora batal mati dgn cara yg tdk elit. Setelah semua Heartless sudah dibasmi (Emangnya hama?), Sora langsung melok Riku dan….. mewek+meler. Sora, lu jadi cowo kok cengeng banget, ya….

"Eh, kalian lagi ngapain disini?" Tiba2 king mickey numpang lewat. Dia lagi JJS, trus nggak sengaja denger suara meweknya Sora yg kencengnya na ujubila menjali.

"Ah, your majesty. Begini…." Riku menceritakan keadaannya kepada Mickey. Dia Cuma bisa mengerutkan alis.

"Kalo masalah itu sih gampang. Ayo ikut saya." Mickey mengajak Riku dan Sora (yg digendong Riku) ke suatu pertokoan yg cukup ramai. "Ada seseorang yg bisa membetulkan Keyblade di tempat spt ini?" Pikir Riku.

"Disini tempatnya." Mickey menunjuk ke sebuah toko yg bertuliskan… "Duplikat kunci 500 munny"

"Your majesty, apa nggak salah ini tempatnya?" Tanya Riku ragu2. Masa iya ngebenerin Keyblade di tempat duplikat kunci? Walaupun bentuknya sama, tetep aja Keyblade itu senjata dan kunci adalah sesuatu yg digunakan untuk membuka sesuatu seperti kotak, pintu, buku, dll *tutup kamus*.

"Ya betul! Tunggu sebentar, ya." Mickey ngobrol dgn penjaga toko tersebut dan tak lama kemudian dia membawa sebuah keyblade baru. "Nih. Keyblade yg udah rusak dibuang aja. Ganti sama yg ini. Sekarang saya mau balik dulu, ya." Mickey pergi meninggalkan Riku dan Sora yg melongo krn bingung.

"Udah cape2 keliling tanya kesana kemari." Kata Sora poker face.

"Ternyata cuma begini caranya." Sambung Riku nggak kalah poker face.

Mereka ber-2 pulang dgn tampang super madesu menuju rumah masing2 dan menganggap hal seperti itu tdk pernah terjadi. Udah cape2 nyari cara kesana kemari dari kutub selatan sampe kutub utara ternyata cara ngebenerinnya kaya begitu. Pantesan yg punya keyblade nggak cuma 1 org…

…

**AKHIRNYAH! FanFic Kingdom hearts versi Indonesia yg pertama kali gue bikin kelar juga! Astaganaga., lelahnya diriku, karena itu mari kita tidur masal *Narik selimut*.**

**Axel: "Eh, author gendeng! Bangun lo ber-2!"**

**Nao: "Cepuluh menit agi mamih~"**

**Theo: "Masyatuhan, gue baru juga merem! Berisik banget sih nih nyamuk! *Nepok Axel pake raket nyamuk*"**

**Axel: "Anjit! Muka gue… *Liad kaca*"**

**Sora: "Makanya jgn macem2 sama mereka kalo mereka lagi tidur. Muka lo sekarang kaya raket tennis!"**

**Roxas: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Best joke of the year!"**

**Vanitas: "Gue ngerasa kaya org idiot di fanfic ini…"**

**Ventus: "Emang lu idiot, kali."**

**Riku: "Siakek *Teardrop* gue kudu nyuci baju gue yg udah dipenuhi dgn ingusnya Sora….."**

**Theo & Nao: "Astapi! Dasar nih nyamuk2 pada berisik! *Nepokin Para personil 1 per 1 pake raket nyamuk*"**

**All: "MUKA GUE!" **

**Nao: "Tidur lagi yuk, Theo."**

**Theo: "Yuk. *Lempar diri ke kasur dan nggak sengaja nimpah Nao*"**

**Nao: "(-_-;)Mejret gua…"**

**Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca! Maap kalo humornya garing kaya kerupuk!**


End file.
